Talk:Eastmost Peninsula
are we sure this refers to the dungeon? I always thought it refered to the money making game area and the place where you can get a 100 rupees above it and a piece of heart below it Oni Link 18:10, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Long time since ive played the original but i think he might refer to the waterfall from a dungeon. Oni Link 18:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) im not talking about the money making game im talking about that area (which is a peninsula on the easternmost part of the overworld) and has secrets on it (one screen above and below the money making game screen) Oni Link 18:22, October 5, 2009 (UTC) the old man does make several references to things outside the dungeon (in levels 3,4,6 and 8 first quest) Oni Link 19:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Five Years Later Does anyone feel like reopening this issue and giving some more diverse opinions? I don't think it's nearly as clear cut as Joe made it out to be. The Old Man refers to secrets outside the dungeon multiple times and the square on the north eastern most portion of the map is one of the hardest in the game to find. Aside from that something I didn't mention before is that the peninsula in the north east is an actual outlet surrounded by water while the room in the dungeon is an underground cavern presumably surrounded by earth. I'm not saying that it can't refer to the dungeon, merely the fact that it does isn't nearly as clear as Joe made it out to be. Oni Link 01:02, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, Old Man refers to stuff outside of the dungeons on several occasions, and the area in the northeast corner of the map is very obviously a peninsula. I think both of these suggestions are equally plausible. Gotta be blunt here, but I really think they were conditioned to shooting down your suggestion because you were the one who made it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 06:37, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with Jedi. Green Rupee 08:21, August 3, 2014 (UTC) So how should we proceed then? A complete rewrite of the article or change it so both are included? Oni Link 11:30, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :We should rewrite it to offer both options as equal possibilities. Green Rupee 11:41, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree; it would be good to have both on there. —'Ceiling Master' 17:42, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I've attempted a rewrite that presents both possibilities with equal merit. Since it's such an odd case I think we should link to it in articles assuming both cases to be true. That is to say keep it on the Level 1 page but also add it to the Money Making Game page or where ever else it is necessary to link. Oni Link 16:44, August 4, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed. Jedimasterlink (talk) 21:45, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Seems I Talk About This Every Five Years